This invention relates to a device and method for dispensing fluid products, such as liquids, pastes and powders.
Products such as condiments (e.g., mustard, ketchup, and relish), shampoo, toothpaste, and other products are often packaged in dispensers (e.g., bottles) with xe2x80x98twist-on/twist-offxe2x80x99 caps. Such xe2x80x98twistxe2x80x99 caps typically comprise a base portion and a rotating portion, such that the rotating portion rotates with respect to the base portion to either permit or restrict flow of a substance through the cap. Most mustard dispensers on the market today include xe2x80x98twistxe2x80x99-type caps or closures. By rotating the xe2x80x98twistxe2x80x99 caps to an open position, and inverting and squeezing the dispenser, the substance contained in the dispenser may be distributed.
A problem with some conventional xe2x80x98twistxe2x80x99 closures is that the means for sealing the closure does not provide an effective seal, thus leakage of the fluid product stored therein may occur. Moreover, if an effective seal is not created, leakage of air into the container in which the fluid product is disposed may cause the product""s effective lifespan to be significantly decreased. Additionally, most conventional xe2x80x98twist-on/twist-offxe2x80x99 caps have base and rotating portions that are separated from one another when the cap is in the xe2x80x98openxe2x80x99 position, thus causing an unsightly gap to be formed between the base and rotating portions. Besides the unsightliness, this gap creates an instability in the cap, such that the rotating portion is extremely likely to become separated from the base portion.
Thus, there is presently a need for a xe2x80x98twistxe2x80x99 cap with an effective sealing member.
The present invention comprises a method and apparatus for dispensing a fluid product, the apparatus including a dispenser cap including a substantially cylindrical base portion including a flexible post protruding therefrom, and a substantially cylindrical cover portion which is shaped to fit overtop of the substantially cylindrical base portion, said substantially cylindrical cover portion including a frustoconical portion extending therefrom which receives the flexible post.
The above and other advantages and features of the present invention will be better understood from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments of the invention which is provided in connection with the accompanying drawings.